


Buzz

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-11
Updated: 2001-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skutter-slash! Bob/Talkie. A serious plot bunny from hell effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor.

The wiring is complete. All the proper connections have been made.

'Are -- are you sure about this?' a certain red appliance asks, bread tray quivering in bated anticipation.

Bob chitters a reply and flicks a switch.

Relays flip, sparks fly, electricity buzzes through the makeshift mechanisms and into both the Toaster and the skutter. The Toaster's bread lever flies up and almost snaps off with the intensity of the charge racing through the machine's system. The skutter spins around three times and collapses onto its side.

When Lister walks into the sleeping quarters five minutes later, he can't quite fathom the wires connecting the two, nor why Bob has one claw jammed into the Toaster's bread slot. But he does decide that it's probably not a good idea to investigate...


End file.
